Pokemon a trainer histori
by Nicxend Drake no Ryu
Summary: Una historia sobre todo lo que alguien debe de sacrificar para alcanzar los sueños, si fueras el, abandonarias a los amigos, dejarias atras la familia y hasta dejarias de luchar por el amor de alguien...
1. El Inicio del Viaje

POKÉMON, VIAJES POR MEXICO:

A TRAINER HISTORY 

(LA HISTORIA DE UN ENTRENADOR)

Capitulo 1: el inicio de un sueño

....Se inicia la escena con un campo de batalla donde se puede apreciar perfectamente a varios integrantes del team magma con sus pokémons peleando contra de un joven pelirrojo con capa que tiene a un dragonair peleando a su lado...

En ese momento se escucha la voz de un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 6 años que esta apunto de llorar...

NIÑO: maestro lance ayúdeme, no se que hacer!!!!!!

Lance voltea un momento y observa de reojo a el niño asustado abrasando a un pequeño Bagon de color azul con plata (NDA: ES UN BAGON SHINING) y una pokebola en la mano...

LANCE: usa al gyarados que esta en la pokebola!!!

el niño llora y ve la pokebola: no puedo, no me obedecer

LANCE: a caso quieres que le hagan daño a Bagon???

El niño toma la pokebola y la arroja al aire con todas sus fuerzas, un enorme gyarados sale de la pokebola rugiendo y moviéndose de manera bastante brusca, retorciéndose y golpeando a todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, el gyarados observa fijamente a los ojos del niño que ya no esta llorando (sus ojos tienen lagrimas pero su semblante es mas gallardo), el gyarados se detiene y mueve la cabeza como entendiendo que debe de obedecer al niño...

NIÑO: ¡¡¡¡¡¡gyarados utiliza tu ataque de tormenta y furia!!!!!!

El gyarados ruge y los cielos se oscurecen, una terrible tormenta eléctrica comienza todos los pokémons del team magma con unas cuantas excepciones cambian su semblante, parecieran tener miedo, y ese miedo aumenta cada momento...

El joven lance solo observa la escena mientras dragonair se prepara para utilizar la onda polar...

NIÑO: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahora utiliza tu hyper rayo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un haz de luz ilumina toda la escena el silencio se mantiene y solo se puede apreciar después de un tiempo a varios pokémons y personas desmayadas y otros tantos congelados (debido a la onda polar)....

Lance se acerca al niño y le rasca la cabeza: bien hecho Antoni bien hecho, veo que ya le perdiste miedo a gyarados (a la vez que lance reía)

Al fondo de la escena se ve a la policía especializada en delitos pokémons (PJPN) que se esta acercando a al lugar para detener a los miembros del team magma.

Tiempo después mientras Lance y Antoni caminaban por la pradera hacia su casa, un camino lleno de varias especies de plantas, fresillas para pokémons y alguno que otro pokémon propio del lugar, Bagon estaba hiperactivo como siempre y Antoni lo perseguía mientras Lance caminaba con un ritmo algo lente pero merecido...

ANTONI: gracias.... maestro quiero que usted sea mi tutor para entrenar pokémons, quiero ser un dragón tamer como usted....

LANCE: sabes que ser un dragón tamer requiere de muchas responsabilidades, cuidar a tus pokémons, entrenarlos arduamente, por que los dragones no son fáciles de entrenar sabes, y sobre todo tener un buena relación con la naturaleza, respétala y tus pokémons sean cuales sean te respetaran a ti, de esa forma los dragones te consideraran tus amigos...

AN: lo se y quiero que usted me ayude, quiero que Bagon sea mi amigo por siempre (el pequeño Bagon se encontraba en los brazos de Antoni y voltea a verle a los ojos, después de escuchar esto Bagon salta a su cabeza y empieza a guitonear "Bagon, ba, Bagon"), ya ve maestro Bagon también esta dispuesto a entrenar duro para lograr nuestro nuevo sueño.

LAN: sabes creo que tal ves si puedes lograrlo, mañana en el aeropuerto te daré algo para que comiences tu entrenamiento, esta será tu primera prueba, si la pasa entonces todo dependerá de ti (decía lance mientras llegaban a una casa con un jardín mediano y un rió cerca de ella)

Lance dejo al pequeño Antoni con sus padres y les pidió que llevaran a Antoni al aeropuerto al dia siguiente como a las 12:00pm, después de eso Lance se retiro y camino hasta el centro pokémon pensando que ya había encontrado a alguien que cuidara de los dragones en México, al llegar al centro pokémon Lance llamo por telefono a alguien en ciudad espina negra.

LAN: hola como estan, si ya termine mi misión aquí.

X: y cual es el resultado?

LAN: efectivamente aquí se encuentra uno de los 4 dragones sagrados, tuve problemas por que el team magma parecio escuchar los rumores pero no tuve problemas.

X: una victoria arrasante.

LAN: si pero no todo el credito es mio un niño de la region me ha ayudado, ¡es cierto! ya que hablamos de ese niño, ¿tendras por ahí algun poke-huevo?

X: no hay problema, mañana mismo lo recibiras por el teleport del centro pokémon.

A la mañana siguiente lance se encontraba desayunando, cuando un teleport empezó a funcionar

LANCE: ese debe de ser (Lance se acerco y recogió un huevo de color celeste con una franja blanca), ¡me han enviado a un muy buen pokémon, y aquí seria imposible capturarlo de otra forma, esto le alegrara mucho.

Ya en el aeropuerto lance se acerca a la entrada en donde encuentra al niño que lo ha estado esperando.

AN: maestro lance por fin ha llegado

LAN: hola tan temprano y ya estas aqu

el niño le ayuda con las maletas mientras Bagon saltaba encima de Lance

AN: maestro que es lo que me iba a regalar?

En ese instante Lance saca el poke huevo y se lo entrega a Antoni (que feo sono eso ¬¬).

LAN: este es un poke huevo y contiene a un pokémon muy, pero muy especial, el tardara cerca de 2 años en nacer, si lo puedes cuidar bien entonces ya seras considerado todo un dragon tamer.

AN: lo tengo que cuidar yo solito????

LAN: si, asi es de hoy en adelante es tu responsabilidad, una ves que nazca, tendrás un nuevo amigo y un poderoso compañero para las batallas, una ves que evolucione tienes que ir a la tierra sagrada de los dragones en las montañas cercanas al Itsmo, ahí terminaras tu entrenamiento con un gran maestro de los dragones.

AN: tengo que ir una ves que evolucione (mientras tomaba el huevo con sus manos.)

LAN: no, pero si lo tienes que llevar antes de que llege a todo su crecimiento.

AN: se lo prometo maestro Lance, lo cuidare con todas mis fuerzas (Bagon pone cara de fiero[como si una cosita tan tierna pudiera (comentario de M: Ja! ¬¬)] y ruge ¡¡¡¡BAAAAAAAGOOON!!!!)

LAN: lo se Bagon tu tambien pondras todo tu entuciasmo en esto.

Mientras Bagon, Antoni y el poke-huevo se despedían de Lance unos tipos escuchaban la conversación de un poke huevo y un poderoso pokémon.

Al salir Antoni del aeropuerto :

AN: ¡No lo puedo creer, tengo un poke huevo, no es fantástico Bagon!!!!?

X2: oye niño creo que tienes algo que deberías darme??

X3: si niño ese huevo que llevas ahí es demasiado pesado para ti, mejor entréganoslo y así no tendrás que cargarlo (ambos diciéndolo con una sonrisa sarcástica y malévola)

AN: no puedo (con un aire de inocencia [NHA: INOCENTE, TU A ESA EDAD JAJAJAJAJAJA]), el señor Lance me lo entrego para cuidarlo y que sea mi nuevo compañero

los tipos lo interrumpieron y trataron de arrebatarle el huevo de las manos (NDA: SONO FEO (comentario de M y amiga de M: XD JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!) : no escuchaste niño entrégalo o tendremos que ponernos rudos (mientras este sacaba una pokeball)

XX: caterpie usa tu cabezazo!!!!! grito la vos de una pequeña

un pequeño caterpie golpeo a uno de los maleante y Bagon mordio a otro de ellos soltando el huevo, rápidamente Antoni lo levanta y corre junto con la pequeña que lo ha ayudado a escapar.

Niña: oye no te quedes ahí parado, tenemos que correr o estos tipejos nos perseguirán!!

Maleante: me las van apagar muy caras (grito con furia y frustración, al momento que se preparaba para arrojar la pokeball que traía en mano), ¡ Honduor ve y acábalos!

-un honduor salió de la pokeball rugiendo y tratando de verse amenazador, pero se podía ver claramente que este estaba muy maltratado y mal comido (pobre pokémon)-

niña: que esperas, dile a tu Bagon que utilicé algún ataque en contra de ese pokémon tan feo.

An: pero no se si Bagon podrá pelear es la primera vez que lo hace

Niña: no importa, eres un cobarde, anda caterpie usa tu disparo de seda y detenlo

-cuando caterpie lanzo su disparo de seda las llamas del pokémon adversario derritieron los hilos y dañaron en su paso de una manera terrible a el pobre pokémon insecto.

Niña: ¡no caterpie! (ella corre a levantarlo, al momento de levantarlo el otro pokémon se encuentra justo frente a ella y se encuentra con una ira no descriptible en sus ojos), que quieres bonito, verdad que no me vas a hacer nada... (la niña estaba tan asustada que quedo total mente inmóvil).

¡¡Bagon usa tu cabezazo!!

Bagon flexiono sus piernas y se aventó en contra de su adversario, el golpe que el otro pokémon recibió al momento del impacto fu tan fuerte que quedo noqueado (recuerden que los pokémon shining son mas fuertes que los normales)

An: Ya es hora de dejar de huir, si de verdad quieren este poke-huevo tendrán que pelear por el, Bagon prepárate para luchar (la pasión de las palabras Que Antoni decía era tal que Bagon se preparo para pelear y su semblante ya no era de un pokémon juguetón y un niño temeroso, parecían mas bien un caballero y su noble dragón listos a pelear[NDA: si, dije dragón y no corcel, me gustan los dragones]).

Los tipejos se asustaron ante la mirada tan amenazante del pequeño pokémon, al momento de retirar al Honduor el maleante siguiente saco a un Pomaliana (este es un pokémon insecto-planta, es un gusano de tenazas, es de aspecto un poco aterrador tiene 4 ojos y alrededor de la boca 4 tentáculos de liana, su cuerpo es segmentado y presenta una serie de pares de patas en un segmento y el siguiente un par de hojas de árbol a modo de alitas y así sucesivamente, mide 98 cm y pesa aproximadamente 6 Kg., es un pokémon exclusivo de la biosfera mexicana)

Maleante: prepárate mocoso, este es mi pokémon mas fuerte y dudo que tu inexperto Bagon le de lucha alguna.

An: te propongo algo, si tu ganas te daré el poke-huevo, pero si yo gano liberaras a tu Honduor y a tu Pomaliana, ¿que dices aceptas o tienes miedo?

Maleante: claro que acepto pequeño tonto no sabes ni en lo que te metiste, ¡ Pomaliana, colmillos de tijera!

El pokémon insecto se abalanzo sobre su oponente abriendo en si totalidad esos afilados colmillos que porta, y propiciando un golpe tremenda mente fuerte al pobre Bagon.

Mientras Bagon se encontraba atrapado entre los colmillos de Pomaliana, Antoni le ordeno a Bagon: prepárate a perder, ¡Bagon utiliza tu lanzallamas!.

El Pomaliana al no poder escapar recibe de lleno el ataque de Bagon y queda inconsciente de tan potente ataque.

Maleante: ¡¡Nooooooooo!!, mi Pomaliana.

An: ahora tienes que cumplir el pacto y liberar a tus pokémons, tal vez sean pokémons muy poderosos pero con un entrenador descuidado como tu estoy seguro que nunca podrán sacar lo máximo de si en una batalla o en su crecimiento, si fueras un poco consiente te darías cuenta que Honduor estaba lastimado y con hambre, y apostaría que el Pomaliana también.

Maleante: cállate nadie pidió tu opinión (agarrando un tubo que estaba tirado en el asfalto) te voy a enseñar que nadie se mete conmigo.

Antes de terminar esa frase la PJPN llego a la escena y detuvo al tipo.

Niña: mire oficial ellos son los sujetos que nos están molestando, además quieren quitarnos el poke-huevo que tiene mi amigo.

Oficial: ya veo, estos chicos pasaran un buen tiempo en problemas, ¡entreguen a sus pokémons para que sean liberados (NDA: esta es una pena que se le aplica a todo aquel que haga uso indebido de sus pokémons, estos son liberados en alguna de las reservas ecológicas alrededor del país o son re entrenados para acompañar a los nuevos entrenadores que inician con su entrenamiento y/o viaje pokémon).

Después de una escenita de dolor al mas puro estilo judicial mexicano () los tipos son subidos a una patrulla y los niños que dan solos.

Niña: gracias, quiero que me perdones por decirte a ti y a tu pokémon cobardes, fui muy tonta (lagrimas en los ojos y cara de llanto).

An: no, no es cierto si no llamabas a la policía nos hubieran lastimado a Bagon, a ti y a mi.

(la niña ya soltada en llanto se avienta y abraza a Antoni) :GRACIAS, Bua, bua, bua (son sonidos de llanto.

An: eeeste (demasiado nervioso y apunto de perder el conocimiento) no tienes por que llorar.

En ese momento Antoni se pone demasiado nervioso:¡ Bagon vamonoooooooos! (Antoni toma el poke-huevo y Bagon se trepa en su hombro al mismo tiempo que se libera del abrazo de la niña.) nos vemos luegoooooooooooooo(mientras se alejaba a todo prisa de la escena [NDA: vamos solo tenia 10 años el pobre escuincle y además vivía en el campo de las afueras de la ciudad, aparte de sus primas y su madre, dudo que alguna otra mujer le hubiera demostrado cariño. NDA2: es un rancherito] ).

La niña cae al suelo y solo alcanza a ver a Antoni huyendo, esta solo acierta a decir:

Niña: hasta luego mi héroe (lo grito muy fuerte).

A lo lejos se aprecia el horizonte y a Antoni cayendo de vergüenza por las palabras de la niña, pero sintiendo un gran orgullo por haber sido llamado héroe, a la vez que sabia que la batalla de ese día no seria mas que una de tantas que le esperaban para convertirse en un gran Dagón Tamer.

Mas tarde al anochecer Bagon y Antoni están sentados en la azotea de su casa, la vista era maravillosa, daba hacia las montañas de la sierra madre occidental, ok Bagon dentro de poco nos mudaremos con mi tía a Veracruz y podremos ingresar a la preparatoria pokémon (NDA: es un niño sobre dotado, tómenlo como le hayan entendido mejor).

Tu crees que algún día seamos tan fuertes como el señor Lance, me pregunto si tendremos mas pokémons que nos acompañen, bueno eso ya será después no crees Bagon

Ba, Bagon; Bagon, Bag.

Tienes razón eso será después.

Fin del capitulo uno.

by: Nicxend Drake no Ryu


	2. pokemon a trainer histori capitulo 2 el ...

POKÉMON, VIAJES POR MEXICO:

A TRAINER HISTORY 

(LA HISTORIA DE UN ENTRENADOR)

Capitulo 2: El inicio del viaje.

Se observa la escena de un gran Salamance que esta peleando en contra de un Lapras, la pelea se desarrolla en la piscina de una enorme escuela, la batalla es intensa y hasta el momento el Lapras es el que mantiene la ventaja tanto técnica como en la pelea.

X: ¡¡Salamance utiliza tu Hyper rayo!! El Hyper rayo dio justo en el blanco bloqueando el rayo de hielo del Lapras y golpeándolo y dejándolo débil pero no venciéndolo.

X: ¡ Salamance Mordida trituradora!.

El Salamance se abalanza sobre el Lapras y le propina una gran mordida al momento el pobre Lapras cae inconsciente y se escucha la voz del juez:

Juez: El ganador es el de la esquina plateada.

La multitud aplaude y el Salamance se acerca a un joven en la esquina plateada, este es un muchacho de unos 15, 16 años, de cabello negro hasta la mitad del cuello, el mide 1.69m es de complexión ½ viste todo de blanco y trae en el cuello la estrella de la vida (símbolo universal del paramédico).

Chavo: bien hecho pequeño, te mereces un descanso, regresa a tu pokeball

Dialogo mental del chavo: si adivinaron soy yo Antoni, han pasado 7 años desde que dejamos nuestra casa en las montañas y nos mudamos con mi tía aquí a Veracruz puerto, Salamance y yo hemos pasado por muchas aventuras en estos seis años, a y por si se lo preguntaban ya eclosiono el poke-huevo que sorpresa tan grande me lleve cuando eclosiono después de 4 años (no sabia que cambiar de presión barométrica a un huevo de dragón afecta su crecimiento y maduración) nació un bebe Dratini, tiempo después como al año y medio evoluciono a Dragonair, lo que me recuerda que debo llevarlo a las montañas del Itsmo para que lo vea el maestro de dragones que vive en las montañas en donde están las cuevas hidrotermales (NDA: no se si existan aguas termales en el Itsmo pero vamos, es un fanfic no creo que le moleste), aun recuerdo cuando nació, Salamance, Feebas y yo estábamos acampando cerca del rió cuando empezó a moverse y rodó por la ladera del rió, si Feebas no lo detiene no se que hubiera hecho, a, seme olvidaba presentarles a Siren, ella es un Milotic que obtuve como premio en una competencia, al principio era un Feebas pero después comiendo muchos dulces azules se volvió cada vez mas bella hasta evolucionar en Milotic (NDA: pongan atención en esto a todos los que tengan un Feebas), a lo largo de estos seis años han pasado varias cosas, me aceptaron en la Universidad Pokémon después de terminar el bachillerato, en este momento me encuentro en el 6to semestre de la carrera de medicina (durante el bachillerato estudie para paramédico), también he avanzado mucho en cuanto el entrenamiento de pokémons, hasta ahora ya tengo 5 medallas de los 10 gimnasios que hay en México, también he capturado varios pokémons dragón mas, bueno en realidad Han sido solo 2 y apenas evolucionaron a su forma de dragón, ellos son una pareja (macho y hembra) de Aphytails, que como se los había dicho ya son unos Seugoon.

En ese momento se puede apreciar una pelota que esta en el aire apunto de caerle a Antoni en la cabeza

Voz de chava de 14 años o-: cuidado, Antoni, Craaaaaaaash (pelotazo), ups, creo que ya no importa.

An (en este momento se encuentra en el suelo con ojos de noqueado [NDA: son los espirales que salen en los ojos ]): ...

Una hermosa chava de unos 15 años (pelo largo hasta los hombros, 1.65 de estatura o-, con un cuerpo [NDA: mejor me callo, presiento que alguien me esta mirando con ojos de te vas a morir , sino que otros mas malignos...que miedo]) se acerca a el y en vez de preguntar como esta o ver si le ha pasado algo, se concreta a recoger su pelota de baseball, si y habla con un tono tan amable y lindo que conmovería al mismo lector.

Chava: Idiota (le pega un sape a Antoni), ensuciaste mi pelota con tu baba, que asco la vas a tener que limpiar.

En la mente de Antoni: esa chava es "M" (así le gusta que le digan), a pesar de ser mas chica que yo ella también es estudiante de esta universidad, se esta especializando en estudios de pokémons, una vez me dijo que su sueño era el tener un gimnasio y poder llegar a obtener el doctorado en investigación pokémon, si sigue así, será doctora a los 19 años, no me imagino diciéndole "Buenos días doctora M".

M esta viendo a Antoni a la cara desde arriba y observa esa cara de gracia [NDA: yo diría de perverso pero como que no da a el caso]: de que te ríes idiota, acaso me escuchaste?

An: este si en un momento la limpio, no hay problema (otra cosa que se me olvido mencionar,...las mujeres me extorsionan muy fácil mente, no puedo soportar ver a una mujer llorando [enseguida quiero ayudarla], o ver a una chava muy sexy en una batalla pokémon [me desconcentro y olvido darle ordenes a mis pokémons], M y otras chavas se aprovechan de eso cada vez que hay batallas de hombre Vrs mujeres [siempre vienen con vestidos entallados o ropa provocativa, a veces pienso que si vale la pena la arrastrada]).

Tiempo después mientras Antoni salía de la escuela:

An: que bueno que entraremos en vacaciones de verano, por fin podré llevar a Dragonair al santuario en las montañas del Itsmo, espero que este año no me detenga nada (los otros tres años me la he pasado estudiando ó ayudando a M en sus experimentos, ó ayudando a mi tía en el negocio), SIEMPRE SALE ALGO QUE ME DETIENE.

Aun recuerdo los tres intentos que he tenido de ir a la tierra sagrada del dragón en el Itsmo...

Primer intento: Dragonair era solo un dratini en ese entonces, recuerdo perfectamente las sabias palabras que me dijo mi tía en ese momento:

Tía: adonde crees que vas?

An: este yo...pues ... tengo que llevar a Dratini a la tierra sagrada del dragón.

Tía: a si claro puedes ir (con una enorme expresión de sarcasmo y crueldad), cuando termines con tus deberes en la tienda...

-todo ese verano me la pase trabajando en la tienda para pagar las cosas que rompí el primer día que llegue a Veracruz

segundo intento: Dratini logro subir de nivel con velocidad estrepitosa, mi Tía me dio el permiso, ya estaba preparado para el viaje, GPS... listo, Tienda de campaña... listo, dinero para cualquier emergencia... listo.

Creí que nada me impediría llegar a mi meta ese año, pase a la casa de M a despedirme y a encargarle que cuidara de mis árboles de baya Ryuking... el peor error de ese verano..

M: (con una extraña cara feliz y corriendo a ver a Antoni) que bueno que llegaste, ahora que estas aquí ya todo esta completo

An: enserio, (cara de duda) ¿qué cosa esta completa?

M: ya hay alguien que cargue las maletas, además Shelgon te puede ayudar a cargar ¿no crees?

Antoni con un enorme sobre salto: que!!!, ¿por que yo?, ¿¡que acaso Relm no puede cargarlo!?, el es de tu especialidad, yo ni siquiera voy por ese rumbo, yo voy al Itsmo no a la lacandona.!!!!

M: es que Relm dice que se le va a estropear las uñas.

Relm: es cierto, me costo mucho trabajo arreglarlas.

An (con una gran cara de enojo): ¡Claro que no!, a ver como se las arreglan pero yo no las, digo los , este... (cara de confusión) en fin no voy a ayudar!!!!.

En ese momento M se le avienta a los brazos de Antoni llorando a cantaros (para eso la chantajista llevaba l uniforme del instituto, unas coletas de esas jaladitas y su llanto es muy convincente)

M: por favor ayúdame... se que tu puedes hacerme ese favor...sii? ( lagrimas en los ojos y con las manos juntas (tomen en cuenta de que en ese entonces M tenia 13 años y le quedaba muy bien (mejor dicho disimulaba) el papel de niña indefensa.

An (con lagrimas en los ojos y expresión de ya que) esta bien M te acompañare al viaje.

M deja de llorar y cambia su expresión a la de siempre) bien, Mi mochila esta adentro de la casa y Shelgon puede cargar el equipo de video.

-todo ese verano fue perdido, literalmente, M perdió el mapa y no regresamos hasta 3 semanas después de ese día.

Tercer intento:

-no dejaría a dejar que M me impidiera llegar al santuario, además Dratini ya era un Dragonair.

Mi plan era simple, me escabullía por la noche en las alcantarillas, llegando a la intersección de la carretera, salgo y me voy al Itsmo...

Todo estaba bien hasta que salí de la alcantarilla

Un auto me atropello y pase 2 semanas en el Hospital por una fractura múltiple de tibia...

Este año no dejare que nada me impida el viaje para el cual me he preparado tanto, ahora que Salamance sabe Volar, ya puedo dejar la ciudad sin necesidad de arriesgar mi vida en el intento.

Ya en la casa de la tía de Antoni:

tía: oye antes de que te largues a otro lado diciendo que tía por favor tengo que ir, le prometí al maestro lance que iría al santuario de los dragones antes de que dragonair evolucione por que... te voy a dar 3 días para irte o este año no alcanzaras una buena temporada para visitar el santuario, tienes permiso de 2 semanas.

Antoni con cara de felicidad, sonrisa de oreja a oreja: enserio, ¡gracias tiaaaaaa!

Antes de que Antoni la abrasara la tia estira su puño.

tía: no seas cursi niño, que esperas para ir a despedirte de tus amigos.

Antoni corre a ver a sus amigos de la universidad para darles la noticia de su futura ausencia en el instituto. (N/a: Antoni solo tiene 4 amigos, M, Ryoki, Sabin, Relm (no se si es amigo ó amiga, ustedes entienden no???)).

En ese momento se detiene como en un estado de perdición mental o algo así.

-si voy a despedirme de todos, lo mas probable es que:

-Antoni en Omake, señalando un pizarrón:

-opción a) Me despido de Sabin y de Ryoki, los dos me dirán que un viaje a tierras desconocidas no se debe de hacer solo... ellos me acompañan... en el viaje todo pasa bien sin problemas y tal ves hasta agradable, pero en el santuario terminarían con una de sus típicas estupideces.

-Opción b) logro explicarles a Sabin y a Ryoki que este viaje lo haré solo y me entienden,

me tengo que despedir de M y de Relm, M me chantajeara con sus llantos y tendré que acompañarlas a otro estúpido viaje a no se donde, y yo terminare cargando las maletas...

en caso de que M entendiera (dudoso), de seguro Relm me querrá acompañar, no me estorbaría, pero ese tipo/a me da desconfianza...(me parece aterrador tener que dormir en el mismo bosque que el...¡es Horrible!!!.).

-Opción c) Ninguno de los 4 entiende, me acompañan al viaje los 4... conociendo a Sabin es casi seguro que nos vayamos en su vocho(sedan de la volswague), me ahorraría cansancio, pero eso me impediría entrenar en el camino...

-Opción d) Me voy sin decirle a nadie, les dejo una nota a cada uno de ellos explicando la situación, y así no tengo problemas....

-Decidido, les dejare una nota a todos..

Mientras Antoni corría para realizar las notas, alguien lo estaba vigilando desde tiempo atrás...

Tipo desconocido: con que este es el que busca el Maestro Ángel... creo que ya se que hacer...

Antoni se encontraba corriendo pensando en lo que les habría de escribir a sus amigos cuando en eso...

Crash...

X: oye, fíjate idiota... pero si es el idiota de los dragones...

An: Saul Lederhood... ( este tipo que ven aquí es Saúl, el es uno de los entrenadores mas crueles que pueden conocer, sus pokémons son del tipo Darck y del tipo suelo, desde que me conoce me tiene un enorme odio que no puedo explicar, tal vez según sus palabras soy el único en la ciudad al que no ha podido derrotar...las dos veces que nos Hemos enfrentado hemos terminado empatados... siento lastima por sus pokémons)

Saúl: así que esta vez si te vas de viaje...

An: creo que eso no te incumbe

Saúl: creo que tal vez podría verte en el camino, ya que esta vez yo saldré de la ciudad, voy a unirme a un grupo bastante fuerte para entrenar un rato...

An: y eso que tiene que ver con migo, no me interesa que vayas a hacer con tu vida...

Saúl con una cara evidente de enojo y furia: tu vas a el Itsmo, y curiosamente yo tengo que ir a un lugar cercano del Itsmo...

En ese momento un carro algo lujoso se detiene y abre las puertas... uno de los tipos que van en el carro le hablan a Saúl...: joven Saúl... por favor suba al auto.

Saúl: bien, ya me estaba aburriendo de hablar con este inútil (mientras Saúl se sube al auto, se da la vuelta y le dirige la palabra a Antoni) Nos veremos... puedes apostarlo.

Mientras Antoni contempla el auto que se retira se escuchan dos voces bastante ruidosas:

-¡ese era Saúl!! (son M y Relm)

las dos se le que dan viendo feo a Antoni: (gritando y zarandeándolo) mas vale que no le hallas hecho nada a Saúl, por que si no te juro que saldrás muy, muy, pero muy mal herido..

A es cierto, se me olvidaba decirles que por algún motivo extraño M, Relm, bueno en general todas las chavas de la escuela [en especial M y Diana]se sienten atraídas por Saúl, no tengo idea de que e ven a ese tipo, si ok. Es rico, también tiene una buna voz para cantar, hay que admitir que por lo que dicen M y Relm es alguien muy guapo, es el capitán del grupo de esgrima, el mejor de su clase, mejor promedio en los últimos 20 años, tiene su casa en Costa de oro y un departamento en las torres Playa (para los que no son de Veracruz, estos son los lugares donde las propiedades alcanzan su máximo precio, el barrio de los ricos), un BMW, ...bueno si le quitan todo eso se terminaría pareciendo a cualquiera de los otros que asistimos a la Universidad Pokémon o aun peor!!!!!!! (fondo con todos los hombres de la escuela con pancartas y anuncios con la foto de Saúl y una enorme tacha en su rostro [X eso es una tacha OK.] en coro, no a Saúl, no a Saúl, no a Saúl, no a Saúl)

M: oye idiota me estas escuchando ú otra ves estas en la luna??? (al tiempo de que le pegaba un sape.

Antes de que Antoni se pudiera defender llegaron los otros dos por los cuales tenia que escapar de la ciudad sin que nadie se enterara de su ausencia.

Sabin y Ryoki gritando y bajando del vocho al mismo tiempo: ¡¡que pasa brother, listo para las vacaciones en la playa!!

An: este precisamente de eso les quería hablar (con cara de esto se va a poner feo)

Sabin: no hay problema, ya todo esta arreglado, el vocho esta listo, mi tía la de Cancún ya sabe que vamos para aya, nuestros pokémons en perfecto estado para cualquier batalla, y sobre todo mucho rollo fotográfico para tomarle fotos (la siguiente frase en corito por parte de Sabin, Ryoki y Antoni) a todas esas nenas en diminutos trajes de baño!!!!!

M y Relm solo ven y tienen cara de que idiotas son: saben ustedes son como un trío de idiotas ó uno de esos raros tríos de amigos perdedores que solo se dan en los anime (NDA: para los que me conocen esto no tiene nada ver con la realidad).

Los tres congelados en pose:...

An: a es cierto, respecto al viaje, no se como decirlo pero, no voy a poder ir... lo ciento

Sabin y Ryoki llorando y jalándolo de la camisa: no nos puedes hacer eso, necesitamos ser tres para ligar en la playa, Ryoki es el de la nave y el verbo (así se le llama a los que saben hablar muy bien y con quistan con solo decirles algunas frases a la chava que ven), yo soy el carita y el músico; tu eres el fuerte, el listo y el otro verbo...no nos dejes!!!

M: que patéticos son, además, ( jalando lo y quitándolo de sus manos), el ya se comprometió por escrito a ayudarnos en este verano con las investigaciones sobre crecimiento pokémon.

Sabin: nooooooo!!!!!, el nos va a acompañar a Cancún.

Mientras los dos grupos peleaban a muerte (es metáfora, si fuera literal M acabaría con todos, su Kirlia es muy poderoso), Salamance y Antoni ven la escena

-Oye Salamance, creo que deberíamos de irnos ya, ¿no lo crees?

A lo que Salamance solo acertaba con la cabeza....

Mientras en zafarrancho se llevaba a cabo, Antoni y Salamance comienzan a escapar con los pies de puntitas tratando de no hacer ruido:- Salamance (susurrando) creo que ya escapamos.

Antoni se tropieza con Princess ( es el Kirlia de M), Antoni cae y aplasta a la pobre, tierna y dulce pokémon (si digo otra cosa capaz que no llego a escribir el capitulo 3...), el cual llora mientras los dos fugitivos tratan de callarla...

M: ¡adonde creen que va ustedes dos!!

An: lo siento (mientras se subía a Salamance con su maleta al hombro), pero tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos al terminar el verano!!!

Mientras los dos se alejan en el horizonte, Sabin Ryoki y Relm con cara de ya que cosa..

Sabin: ni modo, ya me estaba ilusionando de ir a Cancún.

Ryoki: es cierto, ya no seremos un trío sin un tercero (que feo sonó lo de trío)

Relm: yo quería saber porque sus dragones crecieron tan rápido y con tanta velocidad (llorando la/el tipo(a))

M: lo seguiremos hasta el Santuario sagrado del dragón en el Itsmo, y lo haremos pagar por arruinarnos el verano

Sabin Ryoki y Relm: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.

Sabin: pero como vamos a llegar hasta aya?

M: en tu vocho (cara que da miedo)

Sabin: si pero como sabremos donde queda ese santuario???

M: ( con un extraño papel en la mano) fácil, el muy idita dejo tirado el mapa cuando tropezó con Princess….

Mientras los cuatro se preparaban para seguir a nuestro desafortunado personaje, el ya se encontraba saliendo de Veracruz hablando con su tía por celular: si tía me cuidare mucho, si adiós,...

-Salamance, ¿crees que este año lo logremos?

Salamance solo acertaba con la cabeza

Tienes razón, ya nada nos lo puede impedir, aun qué se me quedo el mapa grande (ya el muy idiota se dio cuenta), aun tengo el libro de leyendas donde el Maestro lance me dibujo el mapa....

En sus espaldas el sol que los hacia parecer unos verdaderos caballeros preparándose para una aventura épica:

Antoni: ¡¡¡¡yo seré el sucesor de los dragones en México, lo juró!!!

Fin del capitulo 2...

by: Nicxend Drake no Ryu


	3. Alas de Angel

POKÉMON, VIAJES POR MEXICO:

**A TRAINER HISTORY**

(LA HISTORIA DE UN ENTRENADOR)

Cierro los ojos y sigo viendo cosas

Cataratas de colores y soles líquidos que soñé

Confusiones tal vez desastrosas

Que se mantienen cayendo en mi corazón...

Es igual a tener tu numero y no poder llamarte

Regresar a cuando era joven y no entendía razón

Pero he tenido que crecer ...

Tendrían que pasar mas de mil años para poderte tener

Dame una razón para buscarte...

Dame una razón para seguir viviendo..

Me ayudaría si me dijeras...

De que manera yo pudiera

conseguir tu cariño.

Antoni D´Blanc Gambialy

Y Sabin Michell Sfrot

Victor Antonio Blanco Segovia

Capitulo 3: Alas de ángel.

Se inicia la escena con una enorme sombra parecida a un dragón de 6 alas y cuerpo como de serpiente revoloteando de forma violenta, mientras en la tierra las personas corren despavoridas y tratando de salvar lo que pueden de sus humildes casas, en ese momento una niña se resbala de las manos de su madre...

La sombra se abalanza sobre la pobre, pero justo en el momento se puede escuchar la voz de una mujer:

Mujer:¡¡¡¡ Black rose usa tu portazo!...

Un Dragonite golpea a la temible sombra y se aprecia un ángel que esta bajando del cielo, la cual dice: ahora, prepárate tu también para la batalla White rose.

En ese momento Antoni se despierta y ve el despertador que esta sonando constantemente

...An: que sueño tengo,... ya son las siete ½, si quiero llegar antes del cuarto día será mejor que me apresure, mientras que Salamance no se despierte no puedo hacer nada (dejo Antoni con cara de sueño y apunto de acostarse en su sleeping bolsa de dormir).

Se muestra la escena donde Salamance, Milotic y Dragonair se encuentran haciendo ejercicio alrededor del sleeping de Antoni.

An: ¡ya entendí, ya entendí, ustedes ya están despiertos, Con toda la flojera del mundo Antoni se levanta y guarda las cosas del campamento, desayunan (N/A: les aseguro que la mayoría de los lectores les agradaría la comida de este sujeto).

Ya con las cosas levantadas y en la maleta Antoni regresa a sus pokeballs a sus pokémon con excepción de Salamance; listo, Salamance prepárate para otro largo día de viaje, ya solo nos faltan 2 estados para llegar al santuario de los dragones en el Itsmo...(Antoni revisándose las bolsas, el equipaje, la boca de Salamance, debajo de Salamance, en los árboles , suelo, bolsas de basura..

An: ¿¡Dónde deje el libro?

Salamance le señala su pantalón..

An: es cierto lo traía en la bolsa de atrás... se me olvido... (los que opinen que eso fue idiota levanten la mano... ok, deje de contar en la 30)

An: sabes perfectamente que ahora que perdimos el mapa original, solo el mapa que nos dibujo el maestro Lance en el libro de leyendas nos puede servir como una guía para encontrar el santuario...ok, todo esta listo, vamonos Salamance... (Salamance vuela alto y de manera rápida)

Antoni en tierra firme con cara de Omake: espérate a que me suba animal!

Salamance volando, ya con Antoni en la espalda:

An: ya estoy arto de tanto volar, llevamos dos días de viaje y todavía nos faltan entre uno y dos días mas para llegar al santuario... oye Salamance, crees que mis amigos estén bien, no es que este preocupado o algo así, pero cada vez que digo "que estará haciendo M" (se ve como le dan escalofríos a Antoni), se me pone la piel de gallina, es como si nos estuvieran siguiendo o nos hecharan una maldición...

En algún lugar entre villa hermosa y paraíso ( son ciudades del estado de tabasco), se aprecia un pobre vocho sobre calentado que esta parado en la carretera con el capo trasero destapado y dos idiotas que le están hechando agua al motor y gritando como estúpidos (si, son Sabin y Ryoki)

M (esta sentada encima de una de la maletas): achuu! (estornudo)

Relm: que pasa M.

M: no se, es como si alguien estuviera hablando de mi, lo que me recuerda, según este mapa estamos a solo un día del camino del dragón, el lugar que nos lleva a los poblados con cuevas hidrotermicas y por ende al santuario.

Relm: dijiste cuevas Hidrotermicas! (cara de espanto)

M: si, por que pasa algo malo luces muy pálida(o)?

Relm: (llorando y pataleando) ¡no me traje un apropiado atuendo para un baño de aguas termales...!

M: sabes, a veces me asustas (se alejo de el / ella).

Regresando con Antoni: creo que si seguimos a esta velocidad, llegaremos a el santuario en menos de 2 días...

En ese preciso instante se escucha una sirena de patrulla.

Patrullera: oye tú , el de el Salamance, acaso no sabes que en tabasco esta prohibido viajar volando en un pokémon.

An: enserio, no lo sabia, no se preocupe, para la próxima vez ya no lo haré..

Vemos a Antoni en la patrulla siendo llevado a paraíso por faltas a la autoridad (ndha: pobre idiota, oye eso no te paso a ti en tabasco?).

An: (llorando y esposado) pero yo no lo sabia... ya le dije que la próxima vez no volare sobre mis pokémons

Oficial (es una mujer, por cierto muy enojada): no es por lo del Salamance, es por lo que me has dicho, ese tipo de faltas a la autoridad aquí son penadas con 5 hrs. de cárcel..

An: faltas, que faltas, yo solo le dije que no se preocupara Linda

(se ve la patrulla desde afuera que da un enorme frenon y se oyen golpes y cachetadas, junto con la voz de Antoni que esta gritando: no por favor)

se puede ver a Antoni con dos marcas de cachetadas en cada mejilla y a la oficial refunfuñando

Oficial: no solo lo dices, sino que lo repites

An: pero, eso es lo que dice su placa

Otro frenon, pero ya en la inspección de policía mas cercana

Oficial: agarrando a Antoni del cuello y señalando su placa: ¡¡¡¡estas idiota, ¡¡¡aquí dice Inda, no linda!

An: Lo siento, pero por favor no me meta al bote, tengo que llegar al santuario de los dragones

La Oficial lo interrumpe mientras habla: ¿has dicho el santuario de los dragones?

An: si, por que?

Oficial: pokémon negro raro, una capa en tu equipaje y estas buscando el santuario de los dragones

An: si, así es por que?

Oficial: ya se quien eres (con una extraña sonrisa en su cara).

An: así?

Oficial: si, eres el de los atentados en el centro de Villa Hermosa! ( a la vez que señala un cartel que tiene la foto de un tipo cubierto con una capa que esta corriendo al lado de lo que parece ser un pokémon de color negro)

An ya dentro de la reja: pero si yo acabo de llegar a este sitio!

Oficial: eso no me interesa, además la ruta que sigues coincide con lo que los testigos de los atentados describieron.

An: ya le dije que solo voy al santuario de los dragones

Oficial: y podría saber a que vas a un lugar tan lejano al que solo le permiten la entrada a entrenadores con pokémons dragón de alto nivel? (con cara de mucho enojo).

An: lo siento pero eso es un secreto que le prometí a mi maestro guardar hasta el momento de llegar al santuario...

Antes de que Antoni terminara de hablar , la radio de la oficial capta una llamada: atención a todas las unidades disponibles, hay disturbios en el centro acuícola de paraíso, se solicita apoyo a todas las unidades...

Oficial: terminaremos esta discusión después, por mientras ponte a leer el libro que traías.

Mientras la oficial se va, Antoni se sienta en la celda a leer el libro de leyendas que tiene...

An: tan siquiera me dejo algo en que entretenerme, (Antoni cambia su semblante y parece nostálgico) los sueños que he tenido, se que los he visto en otro lado, pero en donde

En eso el libro que tenia entre manos se resbala y se abre en una pagina donde se ve a un ángel que esta al lado de la sobra de un dragón.

Esa es (expreso con sentimientos de jubilo y misterio)

Veamos, aquí dice "la leyenda de Kuxkle"...

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el Hombre aun era joven y el pokémon ya tenia varios siglos en esta tierra, se desato una guerra entre dos grandes pokémons, cada uno de ellos tenia en su espíritu la capacidad de controlar a dos esencias naturales cada uno de ellos.

El primero era el gobernante de los mares, y de su lado estaba el viento, el otro era el señor de la tierra y junto con el estaba el fuego, la batalla fue terrible y sumió al mundo entero en un continuo cambio, los continentes aparecían y desaparecían de la nada, los océanos se secaban y refluían al compás de la inexistencia.

La ultima gran batalla de esta guerra resulto en un llamado empate; ambos contendientes quedaron dormidos gracias a las almas valientes de cuatro pokémons que se alejaron de sus tribus y aceptaron el desafío, olvidando las diferencias entre sus razas y preocupándose por un bien común. Las esencian que se encontraban dentro de los dos titanes salieron de ellos y eligieron cada una a uno de los pokémons que habían derrotado a estos para habitar su cuerpo y convertirlos en guardianes, ellos se dividieron de la siguiente forma:

Un lugia valiente y bravo recibió el poder del agua, y su inteligencia creció, convirtiéndolo en el guardián de las islas y los mares.

Un pokémon ave fue el receptor del fugo, su corazón ardió en esperanzas y compasión, y ahí nació Ho-oh, el guardián del arco iris y la flama de la resurrección.

Un joven Gyarados se le concedió el poder del aire, el don de remontar en los cielos y escuchar los corazones de cualquier ser vivo, ese día nació Raikuaza, el guardián de los cielos y la gente

El ultimo de los cuatro era un pokémon con sus dudas acerca de esta pelea, el fue el guerrero mas fuerte de su manada, pero su corazón tenia dudas sobre su destino, a el se le otorgo el poder de la tierra, su gravedad, sus frutos, la energía vital que corre a través de ella, pero, como su corazón se encontraba en duda, el rencor de los pokémons titanes lo consumió y lo transformo en un enorme dragón de 6 alas negro, cuyo único interés era el de la destrucción y el caos.

Como fue el ultimo en recibir su poder, los otros tres no pudieron hacer nada y este vago por toda la tierra hasta llegar a un país lejano, donde la gente al verlo sentía miedo.

En uno de los pueblos, el se dedico ha sembrar el caos..

An: ya veo, desde aquí se pone como mi sueño, me saltare a la continuación de el (ndha: que flojo eres, solo por no rescribir lo mismo en la parte inferior, que flojo!), si, aquí sigue:

Mujer: prepárate, ahora utilicen su ataque de garra dragón!

Ambos pokémons se abalanzan en contra del terrible adversario, cada uno de ellos pelea por un flanco por separado, tratando de que el rival se enfocara sobre uno de ellos y el otro atacar, a pesar de todos los golpes que le proporcionado, parecía que este solo estaba empezando a sentir dolor.

Mujer: ahora tu también Drini, ¡usa tu hyper rayo!

Las alas que esa hermosa mujer portaba se convirtieron en un Dragonair, que lanzo un poderoso ataque... la tensión aumento al ver que el rival nisiquiera parecía haber sido afectado por un ataque tan poderoso...

La mujer entonces se quito la capa que le cubría parcialmente el rostro y exclamo a los cuatro vientos con toda su fuerza:

Mujer: ¡¡¡yo soy Angy, Hija de Avatar, y mi deber es purificar tu esencia, Ríndete o sufrirás la ira de los dragones...

Antes de que Antoni terminara de leer esta parte, la oficial abrió las rejas y le ordeno salir en un tono un poco apenada

Oficial: este, no se como decirlo, pero quedas absuelto de los cargos de ser el que causo los disturbios en el centro de Villa Hermosa, el sujeto volvió a atacar y pues ... eres libre.

An: gracias, ya puede darme mis cosas...

Mientras la oficial le entregaba a Antoni sus pertenencias una voz femenina interrumpe

X: así que este es el tipo que quiere ir al santuario de los dragones, no es así?

Oficial: si, así es

Antoni al voltear a ver de quien era tan hermosa voz ve a una jovencita como de su edad, unos 15, 16 o tal vez 17 años, cabello largo a la cintura de color como verdoso (recuerden que es tipo anime ), no era una top model, pero a Antoni le pareció de lo mas Hermosa que halla visto, al ver el rostro de la joven, el sonrojó y así pudo admirar esos ojos de color verde agua que se veían tan intensos...

X: que me vez, acaso te gusto o algo así?

An: pues...

X: me llamo Maya, y soy una de las guardias del santuario de los dragones al que pretendes ir, sígueme para que te lleve, llegaremos en un día y dos noches si nos apuramos, te espero afuera.

An: disculpe oficial, ella es..

Oficial, ella es la que nos sugirió liberarte, ya se que parece muy ruda, pero es una persona muy dulce, ella vive en el santuario junto con se abuelo, cuando estábamos persiguiendo al tipo de los atentados, ella me pregunto que tipo de entrenador era el que yo capture antes, al decirle que tenias un pokémon tipo dragón, ella misma me dijo que te llevaría con ella, ya que de todas formas ya se dirigía hacia en santuario.

An: ya veo..

Mientras Antoni se despedía de la oficial, Maya hacia lo propio y preparo su mochila para el viaje, An: hasta luego oficial, le prometo que ya jamás volare en Salamance mientras este en Tabasco...

Maya: que escándalo haces niño, no puedes quedarte callado por solo unos instantes...

An: los siento Maya, es que esa es mi forma de ser con los demás, oye, disculpa si te hago esta pregunta, pero..

Maya: pero que?

An: quisiera saber si tu tienes pokémons del tipo dragón..?

Maya: que pregunta tan estúpida, claro que tengo pokémons dragón, si no crees que podría llegar al santuario de los dragones tan fácilmente, (Maya se queda callada y ve a Antoni a a los ojos con una actitud desafiante y muy cerca de el), es mas ahora que recuerdo no tengo idea de por que es que tu vas ha ese santuario, ni siquiera se tu nombre...

Antoni se aleja un poco de ella y se para en la orilla del río  
(apropósito, ya esta atardeciendo y es un crepúsculo espectacular), despues de ver el río voltea a ver a maya y le dice: tal vez te sonara estúpido, pero vengo por una promesa que le hice a dos personas, una fue a mi maestro, le prometí que llevaría a Dragonair al santuario antes de que evolucionara a Dragonite, y la otra se la hice a una niña de mi pueblo natal, le dije que seria el mas gallardo de los entrenadores tipo dragón, pero mas que eso hago muchas estupideces en frete de chavas lindas, jajajajaja, o lo siento, se me olvidaba presentarme, mi nombre es...

Antes de que nuestro amigo terminase de hablar la chava miraba sonrojada a Antoni y con las manos en el pecho entrelazadas y en una actitud muy diferente de como le hablaba antes ella lo miro a los ojos y le dijo: Antoni, ¿tu eres Antoni, verdad (apunto de que se le saliera una lágrima del ojo izquierdo).

An: si como lo sabes...(quiero que imaginen la escena a la perfección)

Fin del capitulo 3

by: Nicxend Drake no Ryu

Gracias por leer mi fic, antes de continuar con el siguiente capitulo le quiero responder a mi vientiunico rv. Perdona si no pongo a todos en un solo capitulo, pero los pondré poco a poco, aquí van los primeros:

Ryoki:

Nombre: Ryoki Sabaleta Gómez.

Edad: 19 años.

Tipo de sangre: o-

Altura:1.75

Peso:60 kg. (es muy flaco)

Cumpleaños: 01 de noviembre.

Ocupación: estudiante de técnicas de cultivo y sistemas de producción.

Pokémons: el prefiere los del tipo pelear, pero también le gustan los del tipo agua.

Otros datos: el es el tipo con dinero del grupo, se puede decir que siempre se puede contar con el (aunque es mentira ¨¨ ), a lo largo de la historia lo veremos hacer muchas estupideces, es principalmente un personaje cómico. Como dato particular el solo tiene 2 pokémons; Hitmonlee y seel.

Nombre: Sabin Michell Sfrot

Edad: 18 años.

Tipo de sangre: A+

Altura:1.70

Peso:70 kg.

Cumpleaños: 18 de Junio

Ocupación: estudiante de técnicas de cultivo y sistemas de producción. Igual que Ryoki.

Pokémons: los pokémon del tipo bicho son su pasión particular, también le agradan los eléctricos.

Otros datos: Sabin es el mejor amigo de Antoni desde que entro a la universidad pokémon, el tiene una educación fuertemente ligada al respeto por la naturaleza y es algo religioso, el es el carita (según el mismo ) del grupo, sus pokémons son Venomont, Magnaton, Pinsir, y futura mente uno de los pokémons únicos de la biosfera mexicana Crocaosh (es un tipo cucaracha, dedicado para cierta personita que adora a estos animales, verdad ).

Lamento mucho las faltas de ortografia, es que como no tengo mucho tiempo, prefiero escribirlo y después unirlo ó guardarlo, gracias por su comprensión...


	4. El Camino, Los Amigos y ¿¿El Amor?

POKÉMON, VIAJES POR MEXICO:

**A TRAINER HISTORY**

(LA HISTORIA DE UN ENTRENADOR)

Media noche y estoy despierto...

Me aferró a la almohada como si de ello dependiera mi vida...

Sabanas empapadas de sudor…

La respiración agitada y el corazón aun en mi mano...

Recuerdos del dolor y la angustia…

Inexpresables memorias sobre el placer y la gloria...

Pensar en como el tiempo se parecía a la muerte…

Y esta a la gloria...

Anoche, anoche soñé contigo...

Anoche, tuve un sueño húmedo.

Antoni D´Blanc Gambialy

Victor Antonio Blanco Segovia

Capitulo 4: el camino, los amigos, ¿y el amor?

Retomemos la escena del final del capitulo anterior, ellos se acercan a un cascada, el rocío empieza a bañar sus rostros, el atardecer y la naturaleza hacen lo suyo con el ambiente perfecto (imagínense lo mas romántico que puedan hasta llegar a un coma citoacedonico ó diabético tipo II), Antoni se acerca lentamente a Maya el le toma sus manos delicadamente, después se acerca aun mas a su ya sonrojado rostro, el la mira a los ojos, y con una mano le acaricia lenta y tiernamente una mejilla, maya estaba apunto de decir algo, cuando Antoni le tapa con un dedo la boca y solo dice "tranquila, yo también lo se, solo disfrutemos el momento...Maya..." (NDA: bueno, eso fue lo que le paso por la mente a Maya en ese momento, lo que en realidad paso fue).

De nueva cuenta retomemos la escena anterior hasta llegar al la parte donde Antoni se acerca lentamente a ella; en eso el le toma una mano y dice con todo su corazón:

An: este... ¿te conozco de algún otro lado?...

El bosque queda en completo silencio, las aves dejaron de cantar y este silencio solo pudo ser interrumpido por una sola palabra que retumbo hasta en horizonte de otros fics...

Maya: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IDIOTA! Seguido por el inevitable sonido de una cachetada que hizo volar al pobre infeliz como 2 ó 3 metros por el aire hasta que se estrello con la base de la cascada.

Maya solo recoge sus cosas y le dice a Antoni: rápido, si no nos apuramos se nos hará de noche antes de llegar a un buen lugar donde acampar (les pido que se imaginen a una Maya que tiene lagrimas en los ojos, después de todo, aunque fue por accidente, le acaban de destrozar el corazón NDA: y miren que eso duele y mucho)

Antoni aun tirado en el suelo con unos Aipons que le están picando el costado con una varita: que hice?

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la carretera...

M: cuanto falta para que lleguemos?

Sabin: no mucho.

M: ya llegamos.

Sabin: no.

M: ya llegamos

Sabin: no

M: ya llegamos?

Sabin: (que detiene le vocho y voltea con una gran y evidente cara de enojo) NOOO, ya te lo dije tres veces, pareces una niña de 15 años...

M: apenas voy a cumplir los 16 el mes que entra, así que técnicamente(agarrense), (gritando y zarandeando al pobre) ¡¡¡¡si soy una niña de 15 años!.

Ryoki: este, antes de que peleen a muerte por ver quien tiene razón podemos pasar a una cafetería o algo así, además es domingo que Sabin no tiene que ir a la iglesia?

Los dos se calman y Sabin sigue manejando...

Relm: como sabias que eso los iva a calmar?

Ryoki: es que después de convivir con ellos 5 años ya uno sabe de que la busca con cada uno, a M le encantan los dulces, y Sabin tiene que ir a la iglesia, así que no es tan difícil, además, ¿qué probabilidad hay de que a media carretera encontremos una iglesia con cafetería y que este abierta a estas horas de la madrugada...

Antes de que terminara de decir estas palabras encuentran en la carretera un enorme letrero que dice: "Iglesia y Cafetería las 24 horas"

Relm en Omake: decías?

Ryoki también en Omake: bueno, cualquiera se puede equivocar no crees..

Al llegar al establecimiento, se dan cuenta de que es una tienda muy completa y la iglesia esta mas ó menos bien, el estacionamiento esta vació y pareciera que la iglesia también.

Sabin: ok, este es el plan (imagínense a todos los tripulantes del vocho en Omake y mirando un mapa todos vestidos de militares (NDA: siempre quise poner una escena asi en un fic)) yo ire a la iglesia, Ryoki!

Ryoki: si señor!

Sabin: tu y Relm se dirigirán a cargar gasolina, recuerden baja en plomo y paguen con la tarjeta, mi vocho se merece lo mejor, y por ultimo M

M: si señor (se pone en posición de firmes y toda la cosa (NDA: insisto me encantan estas escenas))

Sabin: tu iras a la cafetería, compraras cuanta comida chatarra se pueda y finalmente compraras dos litros de agua y 4 de jugos de fruta y uno de leche, no olvides la comida pokémon, ok escuadrón entendido...

Todos uniendo las manos en el centro y preparados con equipo especial: Rogertt!

Ya saliendo del vocho...

Relm: por que estábamos vestidas así?

M: es que el autor quería una escena así en su fic, ya conoces como es de mamila a veces.

Ya en la iglesia, Sabin entra solo y se dirige al altar donde esta una fuente con agua bendita y empieza a rezar cuando...

Sabin: no se quienes sean, pero en ausencia de Antoni yo seré el que proteja a mis amigos, así que salgan de una buena ves y enfréntenme como hombres...

Después de esas palabras, de las sombras de la iglesia se ven emerger seis personas que traen un atuendo muy chistoso y una que solo porta una capa negra que lo cubre completamente...una de esas personas se levanta la capa que trae y le dice en tono despreocupado: jajajaja, dices que tu serás quien defienda a tus amigos... lamento decirte que lamentaras a ver retado así al (en ese momento los seis se desprenden de sus capas y revelan su identidad) "team Magma", a el muchachos.

Mientras los seis se dirigen en su contra, al de la capa negra que lo cubre completamente lo detiene el líder del escuadrón: tu no muchacho, aun no es tu rival, además no te importa atacar a uno de tus amigos?

Tipo misterioso con capa: ellos no son mis amigos

Líder: enserio, ni siquiera esa niña a la que le gustas?.

Tipo misterioso con capa: por que debería, ella no es mas que un juguete al igual que todas las demás...

Los otros cinco se abalanzan sobre Sabin y este por no dañar la iglesia donde están solo alcanza a arrojar la fuente de agua bendita sobre sus adversarios, a uno de ellos le cae toda el agua encima...

El tipo se cae al suelo y empieza a retorcerse de dolor: quema (gritando y jadeando), quema, quema...

Mientras tanto en la universidad pokémon de villa hermosa, un alumno sostiene un frasco y lo mira con ojos de escepticismo.

Alumno: ¿agua bendita, chansei no la habíamos enviado ya, entonces ¿adonde enviamos el ácido clorhídrico?

De regreso a la iglesia, ya Sabin se encuentra fuera de la iglesia y se encuentra listo para pelear: prepárense, no seré Antoni, pero si les puedo dar una buena pelea, ¡Venomoth ve!

El pokémon bicho sale de su pokeball listo para atacar a cualquiera que quisiera atacar a su amo, sus alas resplandecían con los primeros rayos de sol que estaban saliendo en el horizonte, mientras en la cafetería:

M se encontraba rodeada de 3 personas encapuchadas, ella no sabia que hacer, ya que a pesar de todo, ella no gusta de enfrentamientos sin sentido...

Maleante encapuchado 1: que opinan si la raptamos solo a ella?

Maleante encapuchado 2: si, después de todo los informantes de inteligencia dicen que es demasiado indulgente con las mujeres, me imagino que será como un fiel corderito si la rehén es una persona que conoce y aprecia...

M: de que demonios están hablando, si quieren algo conmigo, les diré que uno de mis mejores amigos es el campeón estatal pokémon, tal vez el nombre de Antoni les llegue a ser familiar?

Maleante encapuchado 3: lo sabemos niña, y de cierta forma contamos con que lo llames y venga por ti, ó por alguno de los otros amigos tuyos...

M: saben, me harta las escenas de damisela en peligro que tiene que ser rescatada por alguna clase de idiota (en otro lugar mientras levantan un campamento, Antoni estornuda An: creo que alguien esta hablando de mi), si creen que seré un juguete para que se diviertan, déjenme decirles que están muy equivocados (todo lo anterior lo dijo con la mirada hacia abajo, lo que la hacia que sus ojos quedaran cubiertos por su fleco y diera la impresión de una guerrera apunto de librar batalla, y esa es la impresión correcta)

Al momento de terminar estas palabras M arroja sus pokeballs y de estas salen Princess y Quero (este es una Buterfree, Quero, es el diminutivo de Quiróptero que es el nombre científico de la familia de las mariposas y polillas, este termino significa alas de escama ó con escamas).

Afuera del café:

Ryoki ya con Hitmonlee afuera soltando patadas a diestra y a siniestra (ndha: por que, que traen contra meimi) a cuanto Mightyena y Persian se le cruzara en su camino, mientras Anita (la nidoran de Relm) tambien esta haciendo lo suyo...

Ryoki: son demasiados, si esto sigue asi no podremos escapar de aquí...

Relm: sabes creo que exageras un poco…

Antes de que Relm terminara se escucha la vos de una persona nada grata

Saúl: dejen a esos jóvenes en paz, (pose de héroe y toda la cosa) Dark Cristal Ataca (a la vez que lanza una pokeball de la cual sale un Sanid que esta gruñendo y lista para atacar)

Ryoki con cara de asombrado: Saul, no puede ser, que demonios hace el aquí?

Saúl: yo tambien me alegro de verlos, saben, estaba de viaje y quise pasar a recargar gasolina, pero nunca me imagine que me encontraría con este escenario, sabes, mejor dejemos d hablar, hay una batalla en puerta... Darck Cristal! (al momento que la temible pokémon voltea a ver a su amo como sabiendo que va a ordenar este) ¡¡¡usa tu tormenta de arena!.

En ese instante una enorme tormenta se suelta sobre los pokémons adversarios, estos salen huyendo como si esto fuera el peor ataque que hayan recibido, después del show el joven "héroe" se acerca a ellos y le pregunta como han estado, están todos bien... antes de que le dieran respuesta se ve un enorme resplandor saliendo de la tienda, junto con este se ve como tres miembros del team Magma salen volando...

M: mucho ruido y nada de acción, no puedo creer que sean tan débiles como para ser vencidos por un solo rayo psíquico.. antes de que termine este discurso se ve a un goldbat que va a atacarla a ella... antes de que este consiga su objetivo se ve a una mujer (linda, rubia, bien proporcionada, de voz dulce, personaje típico de historietas hentai donde extraterrestres con tentáculos viscosos hacen de las suyas con pobres estudiantes de prepa o secundaria en un caluroso día de verano antes de que terminen las clases...(ndha: sabes creo que estuviste demasiado tiempo en la escuela que ya hasta alucinas.. la típica chava tiene el pelo rojo...)) que grita: magtrice patada ascendente (magtrice: pokémon único de la biosfera mexicana, también se encuentra en los andes peruanos, pero es raro verle, su habitad es en los volcanes activos del país tiene la combinación única de ser un pokémon del tipo hielo y fuego a la vez... se parece mas o menos a un magmar pero con rastras y en vez de flamas, en la espalda son piquitos de hielo, su color es gris con pintas rojas y azules en el cuerpo), con esto el curioso pokémon consigue noquear al golbat...

M: Sara que haces aquí

Sara: eso no importa, mejor vamonos antes de que vengan mas

Saúl: rápido suban al helicóptero, yo los alcanzare después en el carro de ustedes...

Sabin: de donde demonios salio este helicóptero...

Relm: que importa súbete, parece que tendremos que confiar en el por esta vez...

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí...

Maya: mira animal, voy a ir a bañarme al rió, mas vale que no me espíes, por si las dudas sonido de cachetada guajolotera.

An: ok. no tenias que pegarme.

Mientras Antoni preparaba algo de cenar para el y su guía se escucho un grito

Grito: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ quines son ustedes aléjense!

Cuando Antoni se dirigía al lugar por que reconoció la voz de maya este se encuentra con un sujeto con capa que esta volteado de espalda y le dice al joven: vaya creí que tardarías mas en acudir a ese grito, pero (mientras se quita la capucha para revelar su identidad) veo que eres rápido.

Antoni con una expresión de sorpresa: Saúl, que haces aquí.

Continuara...

Como se abran dado cuenta, desde el capitulo anterior estoy empezando la historia con un pequeño poema, en realidad no tienen mucho que ver con la historia, pero no creo que algo de poesía le haga mal a nadie, si creen que son poemas sin sentido, lo siento, pero salieron del dolor y la angustia algunos de ellos, mientras otros comparten orígenes mas felices...

A y no crean que se me ha olvidado , aquí les dejo a los siguientes dos personajes de

A trainer history:

Relm:

Nombre: Ricardo Montes Galván.

Edad 16 años.

Tipo de sangre: AB-

Altura: 1.54 m. (esta chaparrón)

Peso: 52 Kg. ... (para ser hombre esta algo bajo de peso)

Ocupación: estudiante de ecología pokémon ( es de 6 años mas abajo que M en la carrera)

Cumpleaños: 14 de febrero.

Otros datos:

Como se abran dado cuenta este personaje no se le podría clasificar como amigo ú amiga, este es el personaje yaoi de la serie, lo puse por que da algunas partes cómicas que la verdad si tal vez innecesarias, si bastante agradables (nda: yo no tengo anda contra la gente Homosexual, ya sea gey o lesbiana, así que no quiero que estereotipen a estos personajes como una burla hacia esa comunidad), el/ella tiene 3 pokémons: Clefable, Nidoran hembra y un roselia...

No es un personaje muy relevante, pero intenta de varias formas como serle útil a tan peculiar grupo, es la mejor amiga de M y consejero sentimental de mas de uno durante el fic (siempre con resultados muy raros y descabellados) (nda: ya lo verán en el capitulo 6 ).

A, ya casi se me olvidaba, si su nombre es Ricardo, pero su artista favorita su seudónimo era Ralm, y ella decidió adoptarlo con un cambio en la vocal de la palabra

Saúl:

Nombre: Saul Lederhood.

Edad: 19 años casi 20 diría yo

Tipo de sangre: B-

Altura: 1.78 m.

Peso: 70 Kg. ... (peso casi ideal en hombres, y es el desgraciado muy carita y guapo)

Ocupación: estudiante de Medicina (es rival de Antoni en mas DE 3 FORMAS), capitán del equipo de esgrima, canta karaoke en tiempo libre, futuro heredero de la fortuna del dueño de los hospitales Lederhood y asociados, y en sus vacaciones se dedica a ser villano de los fics... .

Cumpleaños: 28 de diciembre.

Otros datos:

Este sujeto, que para mi es casi innombrable, es un Némesis en toda ley, al realizarlo al principio me acorde de una persona X, pero después lo conseptualice como un yo alterno, si yo soy un amante de los dragones y los tipo agua, sus pokémons serian del tipo Dark y/o suelo, de cierta forma el es mi lado mas oscuro...

Dentro de la historia es un carbón que a pesar de que tiene a varias chavas en las manos, el no tiene sentimientos reales por ninguna de ellas, esto sirve para que utilice a varias chavas, (entre ellas a Sara) es realmente despreciable, a pesar de eso tiene un vinculo realmente especial con Dark Cristal (su pokémon consentida) es una sanid (pokémon exclusivo de los desiertos de sonora, es del tipo dark/suelo, su aspecto es como el de un dragón chino con ojos en blanco y hocico picudo, pero solo mide 1.45 m. De largo, es delgado y muy ágil), el cual es el único recuerdo que tiene de su madre la cual murió cuando el tenia 10 años y fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Al parecer este es la única cosa con vida a la que demuestra sentimientos. La rivalidad que tiene con Antoni es en mas de 3 aspectos, es rival dentro de la escuela, en los pokémons, ... y otras actividades (en sus hojas de rol estan mas que aguerridos).

Sus pokémons son: Sanid, Sneals, Tiranitar, Houndoom, un Crobat, un onix y una Absol (si, son 7 pero es que cambia uno antes de la pelea en el santuario... me lleva ya dije parte del final)


	5. Capitulo 5: Una decisión dolorosa… adió

POKÉMON, VIAJES POR MEXICO:

**A TRAINER HISTORY**

(LA HISTORIA DE UN ENTRENADOR)

Lo correcto... eso fue lo correcto?

Por que realizar lo correcto, no se siente tan bien como debería

Lo mejor para todos... eso ya lo había decidido

Desde cuando todos se convirtió en "mi"?

Por que siento este dolor en el pecho

Acaso es por que me he equivocado?

De serlo así... no debería dolerme... ¿ó sí?

Es cierto... hay veces en que los ángeles deciden burlarse de las personas...

No me molesta realmente, pero...

Por que siempre tienen que burlarse de mí?

Nicxend Drake no Ryu.

Capitulo 5: Una decisión dolorosa… adiós amigos.

Saúl: pero que veo... si es el tonto de los dragones (tono sátiro), no espera, no me digas, acaso viniste por que sentías celos, o de verdad te preocupaste por esa niña?

An: no sé de lo que hablas, pero no me extraña que alguien como tu este haciendo cosas como esta

Saúl: vamos, no finjas, te he quitado a tus amigos, tu mejor amiga, no solo viene conmigo, sino que esta tan embobada conmigo que la pobre no se da cuenta que la estoy usando para atraerte a donde estoy yo, tu guía hacia el santuario, es probable que los miembros del Team Magma le estén asiendo muchas cosas, (mirada de oye, tu eres solo un insignificante insecto en la pared de mi casa) tal vez algunas indebidas

An: (tono enojado, es raro escucharlo así) que es lo que quieres Saúl, Tu también buscas a Kuxkle?

Saúl: no, yo busco cosas más sencillas, arruinarte la vida, quitarte tus cosas mas preciadas, evitar que cumplas tus promesas, hacerte miserable seria la palabra adecuada, pero antes que nada, hacerte perder ante todos tus amigos, así que (mientras sostiene una pokebolla en la mano) empecemos

An: será todo un placer derrotarte Seugoon veeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Saúl: Sneals destrúyelo

Mientras los dos pokémons se preparan para pelear Saúl le dice a Antoni: espera, no seria nada divertido si tus amigos no lo ven (Saúl aprieta un botón y se ve que un helicóptero aparece de entre las malezas y trae a M, Sabin, Ryoki, y demás compañía).

Saúl: sabes, creo que esto será el comienzo de tu caída, ya que esta vez no pienso seguir con el juego de que los dos somos igual de fuertes, lo correcto será ver como pierdes.

An: nunca he perdido ante ti, que te hace pensar que esta vez lo haré.

Saúl: es realmente muy sencillo, date cuenta que el helicóptero no tiene piloto... yo lo manejo mediante este control, si no gano me enojo mucho... y creo que el botón verde provoca que las hélices del aparatito este se despeguen del rotor (tono súper sádico y viendo como sí fuere un niño malicioso que no tiene nada mas que hacer mas que molestar a un pobre perrito que nació con las patas deformes o algo así (NDH: oye creo que ahora si te pasaste no crees))

An: por que me odias tanto, será por que tengo amigos, por que no tengo dinero, o solo es por que te encanta molestar a los demás... parece que no apreciaras a nada que estuviera vivo...

Saúl: estas hablando mucho y lo que yo quiero es destrozar a todos tus pokémons enfrente de tus amigos...

En el helicóptero...

Sara: en la mente, esto me da mala espina, el trato era que el se enfrentaría a el después de que nos encontráramos con el guardián del santuario... no me agrada que quiera vencer a este tipo antes de que lleguemos al santuario, bueno... después de todo ya tenemos a la nieta del guardia... que tan fuerte puede ser... después de todo según los informes ella es una muchacha muy tierna...

A las orillas del río se ve que hay tres tipos que están noqueados en el suelo con los típicos ojos en espiral que salen en este tipo de animaciones... a y unos pokémons con marcas de cachetadas, en una roca cubriéndose con una toalla verde pálido se encuentra Maya refunfuñando (esto es como enojada y replicando cosas).

Maya: que tipos tan abusivos... atacar a una pobre e indefensa mujer cuando se va a bañar... lo bueno e que siempre traigo la taiser (una especie de toques eléctricos de alto voltaje y bajo amperaje) que me regalo la oficial Inda... (voltea a ver a los pokémons) y estos animalitos que débiles son... pero ellos dijeron que yo era parte de la carnada, me pregunto quien será la presa (flashaso de sabiduría) están buscando a Antoni y el mapa que el tiene, a que mapa se estarán refiriendo? Será mejor que valla a donde el esta.

Mientras la joven corría a ver el campo de batalla se escuchaba a la distancias gemidos y quejas de pokémons, diferentes voces, diferentes ataques, y sola mente la voz de un entrenador... al llegar al lugar este no parecía una batalla, mas bien parecía una masacre, un pokémon salía a pelear y su entrenador no decía nada, mientras el otro ordenaba a su Tiranitar atacar sin misericordia, garra dragón, triturar, cada ataque se gritaba con un odio indescriptible...

Maya: pero por que están haciendo esto, por que el otro entrenador no es capaz de darle ordenes a sus pokémons... si esa Milotic tiene la ventaja contre el Tiranitar... ¡No puede ser el entrenador que esta callado es...!

Saúl: Que Antoni... creí que eras un gran entrenador y hasta el momento yo he usado 2 pokémons mientras tu has usado a 5 incluyendo a Silver Fang... dime, que no habrá un pokémon que tengas que me de lucha (esto lo dijo entre risas sátiras y miradas de odio y can ganas de humillar al rival)

Antoni solo se acerco a Milotic y le acaricio la frente...: perdóname.. pero no podemos arriesgar a mis amigos... a lo que Milotic solo realizo un sonido como de ballena acento con la cabeza las ordenes de su entrenador...Sirene regresa...

Saúl: que esperas, acaso ya te hartaste de encontrar que yo soy mucho mas eficiente como entrenador que tu...

An: con la cara mirando al suelo y un semblante de tristeza innegable... Dragonair ve... lo siento Maestro Lance yo... en ese justo momento M le Grita a Antoni desde el helicóptero

M¡ reacciona idiota, Desde cuando tu te dejas ganar, dale una buena batalla, -mas fuerte que los otros gritos- ¡ crees acaso que si te viera el maestro Lance o uno de la familia del guardián te dejaría entrar al santuario viendo la forma patética en la que estas perdiendo!

An: M no digas nada si no sabes que esta pasando!

M: Princess tele transpórtanos a todos a la arena de batalla¡ rápido!- a la voz de mando el pokémon transporto a todos los pasajeros del helicóptero a un lado del campo de batalla.

M: vamos animal... acaso dejaras que te ganen sin dar batalla...

Una vez fuera de peligro a Antoni le surgió una sonrisa tal vez algo maliciosa, pero con una seguridad y confianza que no podía siquiera disimular, levantando la mirada, esta sensación se podia sentir en el aire, el pokémon del joven entrenador tambien tenia esa extraña sensación de que su maestro estaba lista para darlo todo

An: prepárate Saúl, ya que sin riesgos es una pelea donde al fin estamos parejos...

Saúl: eso crees si a ti solo te queda un pokémon y a mi 5 – antes de dicha frase ser terminada se escucho de manera furiosa-An: dragonair usa tu onda polar, con lo que al instante el pokémon empezó a reunir de una manera estrepitosa aire frió que circulaba a su alrededor seguido de un estruendo y una luz blanca que como legado solo dejo a un Tiranitar congelado y sin posibilidad de moverse mas.

Saúl: como te atreves, después de lo misericordioso que he sido con tus pokémons me respondes así, no te perdono ¡esta humillación, sal de ahí Absol

Una vez el pokémon estaba afuera solo alcanzo a sacudir su pelaje cuando Antoni le ordeno a su dragón : velocidad extrema y no impactes, termínalo con onda polar.

La orden basto para que el pokémon se desvaneciera varias veces antes de que el pokémon se encontrara frente a frente con su rival y este solo se asustara un poco por la exactitud militar de cada movimiento, parecía que hubiese sido planeado por años antes de ser ordenado... y eso fue todo lo que logro realizar ese pokémon, ya que en menos de un parpadeo solo había en el campo otra estatua de hielo reflejando las luces de una mañana que se sentía fría, no por los continuos ataques de hielo, si no por la actitud y temperamento de ambos entrenadores en una batalla que parecía haber sido prohibida, pero que empezaba a cambiar el curso de esta en mas de 180°.

Saúl: como es posible que tu maldito animalejo le gane a mis finos y poderosos pokémons... –la mirada de Saúl se volcaba en odio, pero una sonrisa siniestra apareció como si de repente el supiera como terminar con todos esos problemas, a pesar de que los siguientes tres pokémons sufrieron la misma suerte que este ultimo, el matenía esa sonrisa, pero gritando como si el agraviado fuese el...

Saúl: muy bien veo que ya estamos en el limite, esta será una batalla de uno contra uno, sabrás que pokémon usare en esta ultima ronda... sabes, no me interesa que lo sepas ya que este pase lo que pase me llevara a mi objetivo¡ve Darck Cristal!

An: rápido dragonair usa onda trueno

Saúl solo miro a su pokémon y le dijo en voz baja deja que todos sus ataques hagan blanco, recíbelos todos y no opongas resistencia.

An: es tiempo de utilizar tu furia de dragón!

Y a si la batalla continuo, cada ataque que era realizado por el pokémon dragón era recibido por el pokémon Darck, esto causaba que el pokémon Darck en menos de 5 minutos estuviera muy mal trecho pero debido al enojo que Antoni sentía debido a que trataron de usar a sus amigos como rehenes el no le importo y ordeno que atacara una y otra y otra vez sin misericordia alguna... los roles se habían cambiado, el masacrado ahora era Saúl, pero esto no parecía impórtale del todo, después de un rato Dragonair se detuvo a pesar de que su entrenador le indicaba lo contrario ...

An: por que te has detenido, yo no te lo he ordenado ahora sigue peleando-el dragonair de Antoni solo negaba con la cabeza ya que esa voz furiosa y falta de piedad no eran las de su entrenador, no era la de aquella persona que lo había cuidado desde que el era un huevo, no, esta voz parecía mas la de una desalmado que no le importara nada con tal de conseguir los objetivos que el se tiene fijados... parecía que el que le estaba dando las ordenes era Saúl –

-Una gran bofetada fu impactada en la mejilla de Antoni y otra estaba a punto de ser dada pero el logro detener la mano que lo iría a golpear, la sujeto don casi toda la fuerza que tiene sin mirar quien era solo volteo con los ojos segados por la rabia y le grito a esa persona con todas sus fuerzas y una Fez llena de furia...

An¡quítate, que no ves que estoy librando una batalla aquí, si te metes en medio tu también estas en ella entonces...!-tarde, Antoni no se dio cuenta de que la mano de quien sujetaba y a la persona que le había gritado de esa manera, era una de las que el estaba tratando de defender, los sentimientos de culpa lo inundaron al ver el rostro de su amiga envuelto en lagrimas, una sensación de vació se apodero lentamente de el como un vació carnívoro que se traga todo lo que tiene a su alcance...

M: suéltame idiota, forcejeaba la joven de manera inútil y sin verlo a la cara, suéltame no me escuchas...

Antoni no podía escuchar lo que M trataba de decirle, el solo quedo como en shock ya que el no podía creer que el estaba haciendo le daño a sus amigos, al ver el campo de batalla descubrió a una pokémon herida y golpeada, tirada en el suelo que por mas que se intentaba poner de pie no podía, solamente gemía tratando de llamar a su entrenador, vio el rostro de sus amigos, los cuales estaban horrorizados, vi a la guardiana la cual no estaba impresionada, pero su mirar no era de aprobación precisamente...

An: M yo, yo no quería que

M¡cállate, no se como pude creer que podíamos confiar en ti, ya veo que el único desquiciado en este lugar eres tu Antoni y no Saúl...-M bajo la mirada y sus sollozos se percibían claramente- yo confiaba en ti, yo en verdad creí que esta batalla era desigual, nos mentiste, esperaste a que llegáramos solo para poder humillarlo, ahora mira a su pobre pokémon, apenas y se puede mover...-el silencio entre todos se hizo intenso, el ambiente era tan denso que podías cortar el aire con una estada si tuvieras una a la mano- Antoni –dijo M en voz baja, solo para preparase para dar un sobresalto que hizo a Antoni soltarla- ¡te detesto Antoni, no quiero verte mas!

Antes de que M completara de hablar Antoni grito con todas sus fuerzas: Dragonair regresa, y respecto a todos ustedes no se tienen que preocupar mas, ya que cumpliré el deseo de la caprichosa –ante esta reacción casi todos se quedaron perplejos, a excepción de Saúl y Maya- ya escuchaste me voy, no quiero que me sigan, no deseo volver a verlos nunca mas a ninguno de ustedes, desde ahora pueden considerar nuestra amistad terminada, díganle a mi tía que no se preocupe ya que yo me las puedo arreglar solo así que ya no tienen por que preocuparse por mi lárguense de una buena vez.

M: pues por mi esta bien, vivíamos muy bien antes de conocerte, podemos seguir así nadie te necesita lárgate imbecil.

Después de esto Antoni solo le dio la espalda al grupo recogió su mochila y fue junto a Maya.

An: estas bien, no te han hecho nada?

Maya: estoy bien no te preocupes, solo tengo que vestirme y si lo deseas podremos irnos de este lugar, bueno, creo que eso es lo que tu deseas no es así?

An: gracias Maya, te esperare en la base de la cascada para poder continuar el viaje, si avanzamos hoy en la noche y descansamos por la mañana podremos avanzar mas que de la otra manera, después de todo, ya falta muy poco para que termine de amanecer, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Maya solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiro, y Antoni no volteo hacia atrás, pero escucho la voz de uno de sus amigos...

Sabin: que crees que estas haciendo, sabes bien que M no lo dijo en serio, vamos todo mundo pelea, no es para tanto...

An. Pues para mi si lo es y ya lo decidido decidido esta, si es que nuestros caminos se cruzan de nuevo, tengan por seguro que no habrá rencores de mi parte, pero eso será otro día, por que por hoy es lo ultimo que escucharan de mi boca... adiós...

Mientras Antoni se alejaba en el bosque, todos a excepción de uno se sentían con sentimientos de culpa...

Saúl: Darck Cristal regresa, - sonriendo de una manera muy sádica, y en voz baja-

Saúl: como te dije desde el principio, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y nadie me puede impedir conseguirlo...

Fin del capitulo 5...

Hola, en esta ocasión creo que si se me paso la mano en el carácter de los personajes, peor en fin, después de todo dije que esta iría a ser una de las series mas confusas de las que voy a realizar, en fin en este espacio pondré la siguientes fichas.

Maya...

Edad: 17

Tipo sanguíneo: O-

Altura:1.67(es alta)

Peso:57 Kg. (bien distribuidos)

Cumpleaños: 29 de enero

Ocupación ser guardián de un templo escondido en lo que parece ser un lugar sagrado para pokémons y humanos será una profesión... a también hace galletas y cose ropa para los habitantes del pueblo debajo del santuario.

Otros datos: por si no se habían dado cuenta ella es la chavita que ayuda a Antoni en el primer capitulo, todos los que no se habia dado cuenta por favor dense un golpecito en la mano, si hay chavas al lado de algún hombre que no se haya dado cuenta por favor cachetéelo, si es alrevez un caballero nunca debe de golpear a una dama, solo háganle ver su error de manera discreta, en fin, ella esta desde los 10 años a cargo de su abuelo, ella al ser la única nieta de el es la encargada de convertirse en la guardiana una vez que el abuelo pase a formar parte de las estrellas, ella tiene cierto afecto por el atolondrado, pero tambien parece que le gusta sara, la oficial inda y M...

hasta ahora no tengo decidido todo el profile del personaje, creo que poco apoco ira evolucionando cponforme la trama de la historia avance


	6. El Blues de los Corazones Distantes

A TRAINER HISTORY

Capitulo extra: El blues de los corazones distantes

**Nota importante**; este capitulo no es necesario que lo lean, pero lo he escrito cuando estaba en la escuela y la verdad me ayudo a dar el planteamiento de los personajes del capitulo 4 en adelante, aunque lo haya escrito cuando ya tenia un preeliminar del capitulo 5 y 6... gracias por su comprensión...

**Nota importante N2**; este capitulo es romántico... en serio muy romántico, si les da un coma setoacedonico por leerlo no me digan que no se los advertí, aun así espero que les agrade a los que si lo lean... a por cierto esto se ubica entre el capitulo 5 y 6.

Una hermosa jovencita esta parada en un risco, ella esta llorando, a través de la bruma matinal se pueden apreciar sus lagrimas como pequeñas gotas de roció...

X: yo no quiero, por favor regresa, te quiero volver a ver... yo no quiero dejarte de ver... encuéntrame por favor...

En ese preciso instante Maya se levanta sobresaltada, sudando y con lagrimas en los ojos...

Maya: ese... ese era un recuerdo de cuando murió mi madre... por que tengo que recordarlo ahora, es por que el esta junto a mi?(a la vez que volteaba a ver a Antoni que se encontraba en la bolsa de dormir continua), acaso me quede esperándolo solo a el, ahora que lo veo no es muy guapo, pero por que creo que es el mismo Antoni... después de todo cualquiera se puede llamar así, que también tenga un pokémon shining no significa que sea al que le dije mi héroe cuando era una niña, pero, ayer en esa pelea, esos ojos, la forma en la que miraba me hizo recordar a ese niño, y además el no sabia quien era yo, como si fuera fácil de olvidar a una persona de pelo verde... pero el también busca el santuario de los dragones, seria mucha coincidencia que después de tantos años lo volviera a ver y fuera justamente el... (sonrojadísima y con la voz mas baja), y técnicamente estoy durmiendo con el... (ndha: oye eso es enfermizo sabes...) (se sacude la cabeza de lado a lado, y se levanta)... a pesar de que ya es medio día aun tengo sueño, ayer y hoy hemos caminado mas de lo normal, a ese paso llegaremos al poblado antes de lo planeado...(maya se para y camina hacia el riachuelo que se encuentra a escasos metros de donde han decidido acampar, mientras camina se arregla un poco el pelo, ya en el lugar se lava un poco la cara, después ella se ve reflejada en el espejo del agua, este es roto por un pequeño objeto que ha caído y lo hace distorsionarse, este no es otra cosa que una pequeña hoja de nochebuena la noche buena para los que no la conocen es una flor que da un arbusto del mismo nombre la cual es originaria de México, esta flor es en realidad compuesta por 5 o 6 hojas que cambian a una tonalidad rojiza y en medio las partes típicas de una flor, la época de afloración como lo indica su nombre es en épocas invernales, es raro que este arbusto se plante apropiada mente en lugares que no están fríos la mayor parte del año)

Maya: que raro, en este lugar no es común que se den las nochebuenas, a demás la hoja es roja, ni siquiera estamos en otoño para decir que a floreado con anticipación o algo por el estilo... es cierto el me regalo una cuando se fue del poblado en las montañas...(esboza una ligera sonrisa que la hace ver tan tierna, a la vez que sus ojos se han humedecido un poco) pequeño idiota por que tenias que dármela...

Maya esta recordando lo que paso años atrás cuando esta historia estaba comenzando...

Maya esta sentada en una pequeña barda cerca de la estación de autobuses, esta pensativa y viendo al cielo, caterpie esta a su lado también recostado, ella lleva un vestido parecido al que trae puesto Zelda cuando es niña en el manga de ocarina of time (la parte cuando encuentra a Link en el mercado)...

Maya: caterpie, crees que alguna vez volvamos a ver a ese niño y a su Bagon, hay que admitir que era simpático, um creo que después de todo lo que dijo mi madre de los amores que mas se disfrutan son los pasajeros cuando uno esta joven, lo malo es que nunca los puedes olvidar...(Maya se sonroja tremendamente y se le queda viendo a caterpie la cual se esta riendo de su entrenadora, bueno eso creo, no se como se podría reír un caterpie) No es que este enamorada de el caterpie, oye gusano ya cállate, caterpie que guardes silencio no entiendes...mientras Maya lidiaba con su burlón pokémon, ella no es la única persona que tiene problemas con su pokémon, no muy lejos de ahí se escucha los llantos de un pokémon dragón y aun entrenador desesperado por que el pokémon se tranquilice.

An: Bagon tranquilízate, es solo una inyección para que no te enfermes en el viaje, la enfermera en el centro pokémon dijo que no te dolería para nada, ya regresa pokémon miedoso antes de que se nos baya el autobús... justo en ese momento, Bagon pasa enfrente de donde esta Maya peleando con su Caterpie, a lo cual Bagon reconoce a Maya y se enfrena, haciendo que el pequeño Antoni se pase de largo y se estampe contra una pared que estaba al final del pasillo en donde estaba persiguiendo al pícaro pokémon dragón...

Bagon: Bago bagon baa ba gon gon (creo que dijo algo como que onda chava ... ok, no hablo pokémon)

Maya se le queda viendo al pokémon un rato...: oye tu no eres el Bagon shining del otro día (como si pudieran haber tantos bagons shining en el mismo pueblo), eso quiere decir que el niño que se estrello en la pared es tu dueño no es así?

Bagon: ba gon baa.

Mientras Maya se dirige a ver que tan dañado ha quedado el pobre niño este todavía no recupera el conocimiento del todo y cuando maya lo va a levantar, este cae nuevamente al suelo pero se lleva a Maya con el, maya cae sentada, pero Antoni cae en su regazo (ndha: en serio quieres que los que están leyendo esto se traguen que todo eso puede pasar por accidente?), alo que Maya se sonroja pero se siente algo feliz, cuando Antoni recupera todo el conocimiento este antre habre los ojos y ve a Maya pero no la distingue bien y solo dice, quien eres, eres tu la niña del otro día, sigues igual de linda..., Maya se sonroja muchísimo y lo levanta del cuello de la camisa y le da una cachetadas a la vez que le va diciendo: hay como crees me haces sonrojar...

Antoni tirado de tanta cachetada y de sobre salto : haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tu eres la niña de ayer..

Maya: y así vas a agradecer que tranquilice a tu Bagon (imagen de Bagon hecho momia por el disparo de seda de caterpie)...ju, y yo que me preocupe por atraparlo...

An: este lo siento, pero te lo agradezco mucho...(incorporándose) oye ayer no me presente...me llamo Antoni y tu eres...

Maya: me llamo Maya, es un gusto conocerte a ti también.

Antoni cargando a Bagon para llevarlo al centro pokémon: oye me acompañas a dejarlo al centro.

Maya por supuesto...

Una vez en el centro, la enfermera encargada les dice: ya esta, puedes recogerlo en 40 minutos, y tu autobús sale en 50 así que tienen tiempo de sobra.

An: gracias, se lo encargo mucho..

Maya: y que hacemos ahora

An: oye quieres ir a comer...

Mientras los dos comen en la estación un pedazo de pizza, Antoni le comento a Maya cual era su sueño y las promesas que le había hecho al maestro lance, Maya interviene y le dice con ojos de borrego a medio morir: enserio, es fantástico, pero para ser un verdadero entrenador dragón debes de ser (imaginen un rompecabezas humano que se va armando con cada palabra y al final a parece alguien como Miliardo Piscrat (no se como escribirlo))

Atlético, caballeroso con todas las damas y tratar con respeto a todos los hombres, luchar por tus amigos, talvez no pelear sus batallas, pero si estar con ellos en cada momento, si una dama lo necesita deberás de ayudarle y cosas por el estilo entiendes...

Antoni estaba peleando con caterpie por que se esta comiendo la piña de su pizza: a que dijiste...es broma si lo entendí a la perfección...

Después cuando ya esta pro abórdale autobús, (por cierto, Bagon sigue envuelto por el disparo de seda del insecto.

An: gracias Maya, me ayudaste mucho con este loco...a por cierto (busca dentro de su mochila) toma esta es para ti...Antoni le entrega a Maya una preciosa nochebuena escarlata.

Maya se sonroja mucho: y por que me la das?

An: mi abuelo me decía siempre que cundo una dama te ayude en algo lo mas correcto es darle pro lo menos una linda flor y como esta de temporada, te compre toda la planta...

Antes de terminar de hablar la pequeña Maya abraza a Antoni y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla...Maya: esta es mi manera de decirte gracias, y te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos de daré un beso pero de adulto... (imagínense no solo la cara de Antoni sino, también las caras de todas las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos dos viendo como unos niños de esa edad se decían cosas como esas) Antoni solo se quedo algo perplejo y dijo que si con un movimiento de la cabeza...

Ya nuevamente en la actualidad... maya sigue contemplando la hoja de nochebuena: es cierto, esa noche cuando llegue a casa mi abuelo me ayudo a plantarla... ahora es un árbol que todas las navidades adorna el lugar con sus flores, lo extraño es que este año no a dejado de florear en todo el año, mi abuelo dijo que era voluntad de Kuxkle que había decidido eso como una señal de un cambio en el santuario...

Maya se sienta a oírlas del arrollo y deja que la mitad de sus piernas queden sumergidas en el agua del riachuelo...: quisiera saber que paso...

Mientras en otro lado pero en el mismo cause talvez unos 10 Km. mas abajo en el cause, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba jugueteando en el agua y uno de ellos sostenía una guitarra y con ella tocaba una melodía muy parecida a The real folk blues pero con otra letra.. traten de seguirla conforme a las estrofas originales :

-Esta es la historia de un corazón

-Que no se pudo despedir de su amada

-A el no le importo... el tiempo

-ni los momentos que mantuvieron juntos

-la búsqueda inútil es

-Ya que no cree que lo recuerde

-Por mas que lo busque ahora

-Es muy posible que tenga a otro

-**la distancia**, **la razón, el tiempo los separo**...

-Este es un triste blues

-el cual canto

-La historia de 2 ya no mas

-Recuérdala bien

-Puedes ser tu

-No dejes que te pase a ti.

-lo lamentaras... cuando no esta...

M: Ryoki por el amor de dios deja de tocar esa guitarra, además no cantas nada bien, creo que la canción que estas cantando ni siquiera existe!

Sabin: M si existe, se llama El blues de los corazones distantes... era una de las canciones favoritas de Antoni...

M: esta prohibido por el día de hoy que digan ese nombre...

Saúl: sabes, aunque ese tipo no me cae bien, tiene buen gusto musical...

M:...

Saúl: sigue tocando Ryoki, quiero cantar el resto de la canción...

Mientras en todo el bosque resonaba una melodía melancólica, Maya también conoce la letra de los sonidos de la distante lira, y decide cantarlos también, pero en un tono melancólico y bajo, cada nota la sentía en el alma, la voz de Saúl y la de Maya no se escuchaban una a la otra, pero eran sincronizadas como si lo hubiesen ensayado, (les pido por favor que traten de imaginar unos cambios de escena rápidos entre las voces de Saúl y de Maya + cada vez que haya un cambio de estrofa...)

-Distancia y no mas

-Vasto para que se olvidaran +

-Nadie pudo decir... que los dos

-Se encontraban uno.. junto al otro +

-No puedes saber si es verdad

-Ni el tiempo te lo dirá +

-Este es un triste blues +

-el cual canto +

-La historia de 2 ya no mas +

-Recuérdala bien +

-Puedes ser tu +

-No dejes que te pase +

-A ti. +

-Solo un triste blues +

-Te canto.. a ti

-Cuando te encontré solo se me ocurrió +

-Como...no se el por que

-Solo se que esta vez +

-Junto a mi TU estarás... +

– Y esTA Ves

es verdad +

Mientras a Maya se le resbalaba una lagrima por la mejilla izq. Sintió como una mano le tocaba el hombro, esto por lógica la espanto...

An: sabe Maya, a mi también me gusta esa canción... es de mis favoritas, solíamos cantarla entre Sabin y yo, Y Ryoki tocaba la guitarra... bueno, iré a prepara el desayuno, aunque ya sean las 12:30hrs, si quieres puedes bañarte en el rió, no te preocupes no quiero ver...(voz muy baja a partir de aquí) no me siento de ánimos ni de ver a una bella mujer desnuda...suspiro...

Maya: sabes esta hiriendo mi orgullo, soy una joven muy bien cuidada y en forma, me hiere el escuchar que no deseas verme desnuda...

An: no te preocupes, solo es que me gusta cocinar...

Maya: eres raro sabes..

Mientras Maya se alejaba un poco para desvestirse y bañarse en el rió, ella seguía pensando en por que este joven le recordaba tanto al niño que ella conoció...

Maya: recuerdo que cuando mama murió, después de los ritos funerarios, salí corriendo y me dirigí al risco donde esta el monumento a Angi, quise creer que las leyenda que me contaba el abuelo acerca de que si una hermosa joven le pide un deseo a la estatua de Angi este se volvería realidad, ya que ella no pudo estar junto a su amado, su espíritu luchaba por ayudar a todas las que le pidiera ayuda... en vez de pedir que mi madre no hubiera muerto, desee lo mismo que tantas han deseado a lo largo del tiempo... (flash back de Maya cuando tenia 12años) por favor regresa, te quiero volver a ver... yo no quiero dejarte de ver... encuéntrame por favor... ya no quiero estar así, tan siquiera quisiera saber que no me has olvidado, me conformaría con ser solo tu amiga, pero por favor no me olvides...(de regreso al actual), que tonta, y de seguro quiero creer que después de tantos años Angi cumplió mi deseo...(cabizbaja y suspirando) pero, es que en realidad así lo quiero creer... si le cuento de el encuentro será que se acuerde de mi, o talvez así saldré de dudas de si es el mismo... Angi por favor ayúdame hoy... quiero tener el valor de decírselo

En el lugar don de están los demás del grupo...

Saúl: creí que ustedes eran mucho mas animados, después de todo el escándalo que hacen en la escuela y resulta que siempre andan cabizbajos.

Sara: sabes Saúl, no me parece justo que hagas esto, sabes yo creí que tu cumplirías con el trato que habíamos hecho,

Saúl: si pero si tenemos el mapa entrar al santuario será mas fácil que seguir a esos tontos.. además ya podemos seguir sin miedo a interferencias d Antoni, ya que el ira hacia aya pero no por el mismo rumbo.

Sara: si noto alguna anomalía mas, júralo que lo reportare a los superiores, y ellos no tendrán piedad contigo, eso lo sabes perfectamente.

Saúl: relájate, yo ya tengo parte de lo que quería, y ustedes ya tienen un mapa, esto marcha viento en popa...si no lo crees solo tienes que ver como deje a ese tonto, yo también puedo acceder a ese santuario, Darck Cristal también es una dragonida, así que debe de servir, me parece.

Ya en el lugar de Antoni y de Maya...

Antoni: sabes Maya, lamento lo que has visto anoche, pero fue algo que creo que algún día iba a tener que pasar, quiero decirte que no me molestaría si dices que ya no debo de ir al santuario... y si es así, yo solo quiero decir que fue casi como un sueño encontrarme a alguien tan bonita como tu, creo que pudimos ser buenos amigos

Maya: sabes Antoni, no es necesario que te vayas, en realidad yo creo que los equivocados fueron ellos, no vieron como estabas sufriendo, así que no te preocupes inútilmente, además de eso no hay mas, creo que ya deberíamos de irnos...

Y así el camino de los dos viajeros continuo por 2 días mas, Maya le había agradado que el la considerara de esa forma, y sus lasos de amistad, parecían haber sido forjados de alguna forma, el mismo Antoni le contó en un descanso acerca de la promesa y de todo lo que recordaba...

Aunque Antoni seguía pensando en su mente que aquella niña que alguna vez le dijo que la próxima vez que se vieran se darían un beso de adultos ya no se acordaría de el... todos sabemos que estaba equivocado...

Maya: esta haciendo algo de frió, te importaría si te tomo del brazo...

An: no, claro adelante (sonrojado)

Y así finalmente ellos estaban a solo unos Km. Del santuario que tanto habían estado buscando pero...

Fin del Capitulo extra: El blues de los corazones distantes


End file.
